once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wo Lumière ist, ist auch Schatten
Wo Lumière ist, ist auch Schatten ist die 15. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Auch Neal ist zurück in Storybrooke, doch das Wiedersehen ist alles andere als schön: Sein Sohn Henry erinnert sich nicht an ihn, sein Vater Mr. Gold wird vermisst. Im Märchenland des vergangenen Jahres hadert Neal mit dem Tod seines Vaters, aber mit Hilfe von Belle macht er einen Zauber ausfindig, der Rumpelstilzchen wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte. Inhalt Emma, die Charmings, Regina und Hook besprechen die Tatsache, dass Mr. Gold noch lebt. Hook vermutet, dass Neal etwas damit zu tun hat, da Neal vor einem Jahr, nach der Ankunft in der Märchenwelt, versuchen wollte, seinen Vater zurückzuholen, um dann mit dessen Hilfe zu Emma und Henry zurückzukehren. Regina beschließt, sich noch einmal im Farmhaus umzusehen, ob die Hexe des Westens etwas darin zurückgelassen hat, das von Nutzen sein könnte. Unterdessen versucht Zelena, Mr. Gold mit dem Dolch des Dunklen herbeizurufen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Daher beauftragt sie einen ihrer Fliegenden Affen, den Flüchtenden zu finden. Emma weiht auch Belle darin ein, dass Mr. Gold noch lebt, und bittet sie, in Golds Laden Nachforschungen anzustellen, wie er zurückgekommen sein könnte. Hook bietet Belle an, zu ihrem Schutz bei ihr zu bleiben. Belle ist irritiert über das Angebot, schließlich hat Hook bereits mehrfach versucht, sie zu töten, stimmt aber schließlich zu. In der Märchenwelt vor einem Jahr sehen sich Neal und Belle in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss um. Neal stellt fest, dass er immer noch die Kette bei sich hat, die er Emma einst gab, und wundert sich, dass dieses moderne Schmuckstück die Reise in die Märchenwelt überstanden hat. Belle erklärt, dass dies daran liegt, dass die Kette ein Symbol wahrer Liebe darstellt. Für Belle ist vor allem Rumpelstilzchens umfangreiche Bibliothek interessant, die viele Bücher über Magie und Hexerei enthält. Als sie die drei Kerzen auf einem Kerzenständer anzündet, um Licht zu haben, erscheint in den Flammen plötzlich ein männliches Gesicht, das Belle und Neal anspricht. Das Gesicht stellt sich als Lumière vor. Belle und Hook werden aufgeschreckt, als jemand in den Laden einzudringen versucht. Überrascht stellen sie fest, dass dieser jemand Neal ist, der bewusstlos zusammenbricht. Emma bringt Henry unterdessen Frühstück und fragt ihn, ob er Lust hat, mit Leroy fischen zu gehen. Henry bejaht, betont aber auch, dass er weiß, dass seine Mutter etwas vor ihm verbirgt und versucht ihn abzulenken. Er will wissen, was sie ihm verschweigt, doch Emma kann nicht antworten, da sie einen Anruf wegen Neal erhält. Sie gesteht ihrem Sohn danach, dass er recht damit hat, dass etwas vor sich geht, er ihr aber vertrauen muss und sie ihn später einweihen wird. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus zu Neal. Im Krankenhaus hat Neal das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt. Auch er kann sich nicht erinnern, was im vergangenen Jahr geschehen ist, und weiß nur noch, wie er sich von Emma und Henry verabschiedet hat. Emma stellt fest, dass ein merkwürdiges Symbol in Neals rechte Hand eingebrannt ist und bittet Belle, herauszufinden, was es bedeutet. Neal möchte unter vier Augen mit Emma sprechen und fragt sie nach Henry. Sie gesteht, dass Henry seine Erinnerungen nicht zurück hat und dass es ihr lieber wäre, wenn dies so bliebe. Neal aber möchte, dass sich sein Sohn an ihn erinnert. Belle wundert sich, dass sie bisher nichts von Lumière wusste, obwohl sie so viel Zeit in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss verbracht und dort jede Ecke geputzt hat. Lumière entgegnet, dass er nur erscheinen kann, wenn die drei Kerzen angezündet werden, was Rumpelstilzchen aber selten getan hat. Er erklärt außerdem, Rumpelstilzchen hätte ihn in den Kerzenständer verbannt, weil er einen Deal mit diesem nicht eingehalten hat. Belle und Neal klären Lumière darüber auf, dass Rumpelstilzchen tot ist, sie aber einen Weg suchen, ihn zurückzuholen. Als Belle ihm verspricht, dass Rumpelstilzchen ihm seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgeben wird, ist Lumière bereit zu helfen. Er macht Belle auf ein bestimmtes Buch aufmerksam. Als Belle dieses aufschlägt, stellt sie fest, dass es ein Versteck für einen Schlüssel ist. Lumière führt aus, dass mit diesem Schlüssel das Gewölbe geöffnet werden kann, in dem der erste Dunkle geboren wurde. Belle und Neal beschließen, am nächsten Tag unter Lumières Führung dorthin aufzubrechen. Neal löscht die Kerzen, so dass Lumière verschwindet. Nachdem Belle und Neal die Bibliothek verlassen haben, taucht jedoch Zelena auf und zündet die Kerzen wieder an. Sie gratuliert Lumière und macht sich über Belles und Neals Dummheit lustig. Lumière verlangt von Zelena, befreit zu werden, da er getan hat, was sie von ihm wollte, doch sie droht ihm nur. Mary Margaret, die zu Hause wartet, während Emma und David nach Mr. Gold suchen, ruft Zelena zu sich, da sie sich Sorgen um ihr ungeborenes Baby macht. Dieses hat sich schon länger nicht mehr bewegt. Zelena gibt ihr Orangensaft, der sofort bewirkt, dass sich das Baby bewegt. Regina trifft am Farmhaus überraschend auf Robin Hood, der sich ihr vorstellt und ihr seine Hilfe anbietet. Regina wundert sich, ob sie einander schon einmal begegnet sind, aber Robin erwidert, dass er sich daran bestimmt erinnern würde. Derweil soll Hook darauf achten, dass Neal im Krankenhaus bleibt. Neal will sich aber an der Suche nach seinem Vater beteiligen. Hook stellt sich ihm zwar in den Weg, doch statt ihn aufzuhalten, umarmt er ihn. Hook betont, dass dies schon längst überfällig war und er manchmal einfach vergisst, dass Neal der Junge war, um den sich Hook einst gekümmert hat. Hook gibt Neal zehn Minuten Vorsprung, dann will er Alarm schlagen. Belle und Neal sprechen darüber, dass sich Rumpelstilzchen für sie geopfert hat, während sie dem Gewölbe immer näher kommen und es immer kälter wird. Im Wald hören Emma und David Schreie und finden Mr. Gold, der sich verzweifelt den Kopf hält. Er wird von Stimmen gequält und schreit, dass nicht genug Platz ist. Emma und David versuchen ihm zu helfen, als der von Zelena geschickte Fliegender Affe sie angreift. Mr. Gold rennt davon. Während David den Affen bekämpft, folgt Emma Mr. Gold und stößt dabei auf Neal. Im Farmhaus kommen sich Regina und Robin unterdessen näher. Sie finden eine Flasche Whisky und Robin schenkt für sie beide etwas davon in Gläser. Als er Regina ein Glas gibt, sieht sie das Löwentattoo auf seinem Arm und erkennt, dass er ihr Seelenverwandter ist, mit dem Tinker Bell sie Jahre zuvor zusammenführen wollte. Überfordert läuft sie davon. Belle und Neal zünden die drei Kerzen an, damit Lumière ihnen sagen kann, wo sich der Eingang zum Gewölbe befindet. Er erklärt es ihnen und sie wollen gerade den Schlüssel in das Schloss stecken, als Belle durch eine Bemerkung von Lumière stutzig wird. Lumière behauptet, seit 200 Jahren in Rumpelstilzchens Bibliothek gewesen zu sein, doch Belle weiß, dass Rumpelstilzchen die Bibliothek erst vor knapp 30 Jahren angelegt hat - für sie. Lumière gesteht daraufhin, dass er nicht von Rumpelstilzchen, sondern von der Bösen Hexe des Westens verflucht wurde. Diese will, dass Belle und Neal Rumpelstilzchen zurückholen, damit sie ihn dann mit dem Dolch kontrollieren kann. Neal ist der Ansicht, dass es gar nicht zählt, wer sie hierher geführt hat, hauptsache, sie bekommen Rumpelstilzchen zurück und Neal kann wieder zu seiner Familie. Neal glaubt, dass sein Vater schon einen Weg finden wird, die Böse Hexe zu bezwingen. Belle ist anderer Ansicht. Sie kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sich Rumpelstilzchen für das Gute geopfert hat, um danach ein Sklave des Bösen zu werden. Neal lässt sich von ihr jedoch nicht abhalten und steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Dabei brennt sich ihm das Symbol in die Hand. Das Gewölbe öffnet sich und es erscheint eine Gestalt. Neal fragt Emma über das Leben aus, dass sie und Henry in New York führen. Emma erzählt ihm auch von Walsh und was dieser wirklich war. Emma und Neal können darüber lachen, dass sie beide fast jemanden geheiratet hätte, der nicht war, was er vorgab zu sein. Neal betont, dass er einfach nur will, dass Emma glücklich ist, egal ob mit ihm oder ohne ihn. Dann erhält Emma einen Anruf von Belle. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass das Symbol auf Neals Hand von einem Schlüssel stammt, der das Gewölbe des Dunklen öffnet. Dies würde bedeuten, dass Neal den Schlüssel benutzt hat, um seinen Vater zurückzuholen, allerdings bewirkt der Schlüssel einen Tausch: die Person, die ihn benutzt, stirbt, damit der Dunkle auferstehen kann. Daher müsste Neal eigentlich tot sein. In diesem Moment bricht Neal unter Schmerzen zusammen. Emma beobachtet entsetzt, wie Neal sich immer wieder kurz in seinen Vater und wieder zurückverwandelt. Die Gestalt wird zu Rumpelstilzchen, während Neal zusammenbricht. Zelena taucht auf und freut sich, dass Neal unwissentlich sein Leben gegen das seines Vaters eingetauscht hat, ganz so, wie von ihr geplant. Rumpelstilzchen will seinen Sohn nicht sterben lassen, doch er kann Neal und den Dolch nicht gleichzeitig beschützen. Daher wirft er den Dolch vor Zelenas Füße und verschmilzt mit Neal, damit dieser am Leben bleibt. Danach ist Rumpelstilzchen vollkommen verwirrt. Zelena nimmt den Dolch und will Rumpelstilzchen zwingen, Belle zu töten, doch Lumière legt Feuerringe um Zelenas Körper, so dass Belle entkommen kann. Emma erkennt, dass Mr. Gold und Neal miteinander verschmolzen sind. Daher ist Neal noch am Leben und das meinte Mr. Gold damit, dass nicht genug Platz sei. Neal bittet Emma, ihre Magie zu benutzen, um ihn und seinen Vater zu trennen. Emma will dies nicht tun, da dies bedeutet, dass Neal stirbt, aber Neal betont, dass sie Mr. Gold dringender braucht, da er ihr sagen kann, wer die Böse Hexe ist. Emma nimmt schließlich Neals Hände und kann ihn und seinen Vater tatsächlich voneinander trennen. Im Sterben liegend, wünscht Neal Emma, dass sie ihr Tallahassee findet und gibt ihr die Halskette zurück. Mr. Gold sagt seinem Sohn, dass er ihn liebt, was Neal erwidert. Neal bedankt sich auch bei seinem Vater, dass er ihm gezeigt hat, wie man sich für die Menschen, die man liebt opfert. Schließlich stirbt Neal in Emmas Armen. Der verzweifelte Mr. Gold offenbart Emma, dass Zelena die Böse Hexe ist. Emma begibt sich mit David sofort zu Mary Margaret, um Zelena dort zu stellen, doch sie entkommt. Emma erklärt ihrer Mutter, dass Zelena die Hexe ist und Neal sein Leben geopfert hat. Mary Margaret umarmt ihre Tochter. Mr. Gold sitzt noch immer neben der Leiche seines Sohnes, als Zelena zu ihm kommt. Er konnte ihr nur entfliehen und sich ihrem Ruf entziehen, als Neal die Oberhand hatte, nun kontrolliert sie Mr. Gold und seinen wieder funktionierenden Verstand voll und ganz. Mr. Gold sagt ihr jedoch, dass nun alle wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und sie Mary Margarets Baby nicht bekommen wird. Emma spricht mit Henry und erklärt ihm, dass sie nach Storybrooke gekommen ist, um seinem Vater zu helfen, der von bösen Menschen bedroht wurde, sie ihn aber nicht retten konnte. Emma versichert ihrem Sohn, dass sein Vater ein Held war. Henry will wissen, was mit den Leuten passiert ist, die seinen Vater getötet haben. Emma entgegnet, dass sie diese Leute finden wird. Kategorie:Staffel Drei Episode Kategorie:Episode